


Natal em Paris

by l0nelys0ul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona, Hinata suspirava mais uma vez olhando para os lados da suíte, era uma boa suíte, em um bom hotel, confortável, bela vista para a torre Eiffel, tinha sua própria árvore de Natal.E por que não estava feliz?Por Sasuke.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	1. O Primeiro Natal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estocilda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estocilda/gifts).



> Primeira vez que eu faço uma fanfic sobre algum anime, então se tiver erros, peguem leve comigo.

Sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona olhava para a janela, o quarto estava aquecido então podia ficar bem perto do vidro, lá fora apesar da vista ser linda com a visão para a Torre Eiffel, estava frio, não nevava mas o vento que batia era cruel. Suspirou forte e pegou na mesinha à sua frente uma xícara de chocolate quente, deu um gole e quase queimou a língua.  
― Quente demais. ― colocou a xícara de qualquer jeito na mesa, falar sozinha virou um hábito que adquiriu nas últimas semanas.  
Suspirou mais uma vez olhando para os lados da suíte, era uma boa suíte, em um bom hotel, confortável, bela vista, sua própria árvore de Natal. E por que não estava feliz?  
Por Sasuke.  
Aquele maldito sentimento ingrato de vazio nunca a deixava em paz, poderia ter feito outra escolha e agora estaria em casa, entretanto não se arrependeu, afinal quem tem a chance de passar seis meses em Paris com tudo pago pela a sua empresa? Todas as escolhas trariam consequências, viajar estava lhe trazendo uma bagagem cultural incrível, teria muitas coisas para contar quando voltasse para casa. Em compensação naquela noite simbólica era o momento que mais se sentia sozinha, primeiro Natal em anos que passaria longe de casa, o primeiro Natal em quatro anos que passaria longe de Sasuke.  
O celular tocou, era uma mensagem de Sakura, estava agradecendo pelo belo cartão de Natal que recebeu, duas semanas antes tinha saído as pressas para comprar, era um ritual que tinha adquirido pela sua mãe. Onde estivessem, os Hyuugas mandariam um cartão, até recebeu alguns de seus familiares, e Hinata não seria diferente, pagou caro pelo o envio mas sentiu-se satisfeita com as respostas. Respondeu a mensagem de Sakura brevemente, não iria se prolongar unicamente porque sentia saudades da personalidade única da amiga, e novamente estava melancólica queria estar na casa da amiga, ao lado de Sasuke, imaginava o que ele estaria fazendo agora. Pelo menos não passaria a noite sozinho, isso a deixava menos culpada por ter viajado.  
Pegou novamente a xícara e assoprou mais uma vez, antes de sorver o líquido, tinha um gosto bom e acolhedor quanto as suas memórias.

×  
Natal de 2016  
Hinata estava muito irritada com Shino, seu até então namorado, eles tinham sido convidados para a festa de Natal de Sai Yamanaka, um amigo do Aburame, a perolada não tinha nenhum tipo de intimidade com os amigos do namorado, mas como todos os anos passavam o Natal juntos, então aceitou. O problema era que Shino sumiu, na realidade ele pediu para Hinata ir na frente que ele a encontraria na festa, mas já havia passado três horas desde que chegou no local e ele não aparecia. Estava estressada, era o pavor de qualquer pessoa estar em uma festa onde não conhece absoluta ninguém, pensava em uma forma de ir embora sem ser vista, até que apareceu um rapaz simpático na sua frente.  
― A festa está animada, não é? ― sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.  
― É. ― Hinata não era uma mulher calada quando estava entre conhecidos, mas aquele homem não era um conhecido.  
― Meu nome é Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. ― o silêncio se instaurou incômodo. ― Bem, e o seu?  
― Hinata Hyuuga. ― respondeu a contra gosto.  
Ela não costumava ser assim, nem um pouco, mas estava muito irritada com Shino, e Sasuke percebeu que algo lhe incomodava, então teve a brilhante ideia de fazer a perolada sorrir, fazia brincadeiras e piadinhas que honestamente, nem o próprio achava graça, mas estava empenhado em ver a mulher sorrir. Por outro lado, Hinata estava em um puro estado de ódio, além de Shino nem ao menos visualizar suas mensagens, ainda tinha que ficar ouvindo gracinhas daquele cara estranho. Um pouco antes de dar meia noite, Sai chamou todos à mesa para comer, ela nem queria, mas como sempre Sasuke estava sendo insistente, quando o rapaz pegou em seu ombro, aquele foi o limite.  
― Tira a mão de mim, eu não quero comer a porcaria dessa comida, não quero mais ouvir essa sua voz irritante, e para finalizar, eu nem queria estar nessa droga de festa! ― gritou em plenos pulmões, a casa inteira parou para olhar Hinata surtando.  
Imediatamente se deu conta do que fez, como pediria desculpas a Sai por chamar sua comida de porcaria? E a explicação para ter chamado a festa de droga? Apenas saiu correndo, correndo como uma covarde, uma menina boba e mimada. Correu por duas quadras, até que cansou, a rua estava deserta, somente as casas brilhando, deveria ser dia 25 e estava sozinha, com o rosto vermelho pela corrida e pelas lágrimas. Queria que Shino estivesse ali, até que lembrou que ele não tinha um pingo de consideração consigo.  
Então depois veio a culpa, mesmo que não fossem próximos, Sai a tratou bem, abriu as portas da sua casa, lhe ofereceu petiscos, bebidas, e ia fazer a ceia com ele e os amigos, mesmo que os dois não tivessem nada que os ligassem além de Shino, o Yamanaka foi gentil. E tinha o Sasuke que lhe fez companhia a noite toda, se esforçou para fazer uma estranha se entrosar, foi gentil, até tentou contar piadas. Eram ruins? Sim, mas ao menos tentou. E tudo o que ela fez foi humilhá-lo na frente de todos. Agora sim seu Natal tinha virado uma merda.  
Com o que lhe restou de dignidade ― quase nada ― deu meia volta para a casa de Sai. Não entraria, mas tentaria consertar as coisas com o Uchiha primeiro. E então ela ficou escondida entre umas árvores esperando que ele saísse, o primeiro convidado só saiu às duas da manhã. Passou tanto tempo, que seus dedos estavam duros, era muito frio, quase desistiu de esperar até ver o moreno se despedir do anfitrião e tomar o caminho de casa a pé.  
― Sasuke. ― o rapaz se assustou com a voz baixa lhe chamando entre as árvores.  
― Hinata? ― foi em sua direção. ― O que você faz aí? ― quase tocou em suas mãos, mas desistiu. ― Está muito frio.  
― Eu sei. ― quando o Uchiha chegou perto viu seus lábios já roxos.  
― Você está congelando, vamos, eu vou te levar para casa. ― tirou seu grosso casaco e a ajudou a se vestir.  
― Obrigada. ― foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.  
― Tudo bem, coloque as mãos nos bolsos, vai ajudar a esquentar. ― e começaram a caminhar lentamente.  
Ficaram quietos por uns 5 minutos até a Hyuuga tomar coragem.  
― Eu queria te pedir perdão.  
― Hã?  
― Por ter gritado com você na festa.  
― Passou esse tempo todo no frio por causa disso? ― falou como se não fosse grande coisa.  
― Óbvio, eu me comportei mal. Eu… ― seu lábios tremeram, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Sasuke não contaria jamais, mas achava Hinata linda até quando chorava, seus olhos pareciam duas pérolas vertendo em um mar cintilante. Naquele momento ela era triste e poética.  
― Não por favor, não chore. ― em um impulso passou seu braços pelos ombros da Hyuuga, e a aproximou levemente para um abraço.  
― Ele disse que viria, mas não veio, ele nunca vem…  
Na volta para a casa, a moça contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, como o namorado a deixou sozinha naquela situação constrangedora, o quão triste e cansada estava. E o Uchiha deu conselhos amorosos para ela, na realidade ele não sabia nada sobre amor e conselhos, Hinata percebeu no mesmo momento, porém as coisas que ele falava eram tão absurdas que pela primeira vez ela riu de verdade. Foi bom desabafar com um estranho, já nem achava Sasuke tão estranho assim, ele era especial.  
― Bem, você está entregue. ― quando chegaram na porta de sua casa.  
― Parece que sim.  
― Então, feliz Natal, foi um prazer conhecê-la.  
― O prazer foi meu. ― chegou perto e deu um abraço nele.  
Logo depois da despedida, Hinata entrou, Sasuke tomou o caminho de casa. E naquela madrugada, quando deitou em seu travesseiro, a perolada pensou no quão seria bom se eles fossem amigos.


	2. Novos Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata e Sasuke saem para uma viagem, mas os planos dão errado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei com mais um capítulo.

Natal de 2017

Hinata estava a ponto de cometer um crime de ódio, e Sasuke sabia muito bem, era para ser um feriado memorável, mas estavam congelando. Depois de um planejamento minucioso, ficaram entre dois destinos Yamagata e Tateyama, então Sasuke fez uma reserva em um hotel em Yamagata, era bonito e poderiam desfrutar das águas termais. Tudo perfeito para o casal comemorar dois meses de namoro. Sim, depois de todo aquele rolo do Natal anterior, os dois se aproximaram, e o término da Hyuuga com Shino foi o fator decisivo para que eles finalmente pudessem se aproximar do jeito que queriam.  
Agora estavam na rua feito cachorros sem dono, exclusivamente por culpa do Uchiha, ele estava muito empolgado, porque finalmente estariam livres da rotina do trabalho e poderiam ter um tempo para se conhecerem melhor, do jeito que ele queria. Estava tão nervoso com essa possibilidade que cometeu um "pequeno" erro. O casal estava decidindo entre duas cidades, no final resolveram que iriam à Tateyama, o problema era esse.  
Sasuke em todo seu nervosismo reservou o hotel de outra cidade, e agora não encontravam vaga nem em uma pensão caindo aos pedaços. Chegaram na cidade e rodaram procurando a rua do tal hotel, até mais uma vez checarem o email de confirmação da reserva e perceberem o engano, nem o Uchiha entendia tamanha desatenção. Queria fazer tudo certo para agradar Hinata, mas o que conseguiu foi estragar a viagem. Agora estavam no meio da rua com duas malas gigantes, passando frio, sem chance alguma de um estabelecimento naquela cidade estar aberto pela noite, o que poderiam fazer era tentar voltar ao aeroporto para não congelar.  
― Hina…  
― Com licença… ― tomaram um susto ao ver um carro se aproximando onde estavam sentados. ― Essa é a porta da minha garagem.  
― Oh, me desculpe. ― Hinata e Sasuke levantaram do meio fio e saíram puxando as malas. Que ótimo, sentaram em frente à garagem da casa de alguém.  
― Tudo bem. ― o homem falou abrindo o portão da garagem. E depois passando com o carro. ― Feliz Natal para vocês.  
― Para você também. ― Hinata respondeu.  
O clima tenso entre os dois voltou a se instalar, apesar de não ter havido grandes discussões.  
― Vou chamar um táxi para nos levar para o aeroporto, lá a gente compra uma passagem para Yamagata. ― Sasuke tentou amenizar. Mesmo que depois se endividasse com passagens de última hora, faria isso por ela.  
― O aeroporto só abre às 06:00 da manhã, até lá ficaríamos do lado de fora congelando. Isso se conseguíssemos um táxi nessa rua vazia. De qualquer forma estamos sem saída.  
Os dois tentavam achar uma maneira de resolver o problema, o que não sabiam era que estavam sendo observados por olhos curiosos.  
― Então eles já estão há muito tempo na rua, Sakura?  
― Sim, eles devem estar quase duas horas sentados em cima dessas malas.  
― Por que não ofereceu um chá para eles? Ou que entrassem para se esquentar.  
― Eu ia, mas eu estava sozinha com as crianças, liguei para minha mãe e ela disse que não era seguro.  
― Bem, isso é verdade, mas agora que eu cheguei está tudo tranquilo.  
― Sim, vou botar a água para esquentar, chame eles.  
E o homem foi até o casal que se encontravam abraçados, provavelmente tentavam aplacar o frio.  
― Com licença. ― os dois tomaram um susto e viraram para trás.  
― Me desculpe. ― Sasuke tomou a frente, eles estavam sentados na frente da casa de uma pessoa, e era uma situação muito estranha, o morador deveria estar pensando que queriam fazer algo. Sasuke também pensaria dessa forma. ― Só estamos esperando um táxi passar aqui, desculpe estarmos parados em frente à sua casa, eu sei que é estranho…  
― Não é nada disso. Vocês não querem entrar e se aquecer?  
― Entrar na sua casa?  
― Sim, minha esposa está fazendo chá. ― o homem loiro e gentil deu aos dois um sorriso grande. Ele parecia ser muito caloroso, mas Sasuke ainda tinha medo.  
― Não precisa, não queremos incomodar.  
― Não é incômodo, sua namorada está tremendo.  
Sasuke olhou para Hinata e realmente ela estava, era muito sensível a baixa temperatura, e sabia o quanto a namorada queria entrar e se aquecer, protelou uns segundo até que viu o rostinho de uma pequena criança, na porta de casa olhando a cena com curiosidade. Bem, eles tinham um filho. Ainda poderiam ser um casal de assassinos? Óbvio que sim, mas as chances agora diminuíram, então resolveu pagar para ver.  
― Tudo bem, acho que aceitamos, obrigada.  
Naquela noite conheceram Sakura e Naruto Uzumaki, e seus três filhos, além da quarta criança que estava quase para nascer. Eles eram um casal meio doido, o Uchiha pensou que jamais colocaria pessoas estranhas em sua casa, com Hinata grávida e mais três crianças. Na mesma hora ficou vermelho, Hinata grávida? Eles tinham apenas dois meses de namoro, balançou levemente a cabeça tentando dissipar aquelas suposições. Voltando a pensar no casal, estava grato pela loucura dos dois, agora os dois tinham um local para se aquecerem e comida. Acabaram sendo convidados para a ceia de Natal da família, no primeiro momento ficaram envergonhados, mas a fome era muito grande e a comida de Sakura era excelente. O constrangimento logo passou, o casal anfitrião era ótimo em fazer os dois se sentirem acolhidos, como se sempre tivessem sido amigos. Um pouco depois da refeição, um dos filhos de Naruto veio pedir para brincar com o Uchiha, ele não tinha jeito com crianças, mas tentou apenas para não parecer mal educado já que tinham sido acolhidos pelo casal. O que ele não sabia era que as crianças Uzumaki eram um tanto travessas, em um piscar de olhos já estava no chão sendo literalmente arrastado de um lado para o outro feito um boneco, os pais dos "anjinhos" não estavam dando a mínima para o seu sofrimento, e Hinata? Bem, Hinata sentia-se vingada depois toda aquela história de hotel, então deixou que ele se divertisse com as crianças.  
No final das contas decidiram ficar na casa dos Uzumaki os dias que faltavam, e aproveitar para conhecer melhor a cidade, e foi assim que nasceu uma amizade que eles levariam até o fim da vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia 25 eu posto o último.


	3. Agora e Sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natal de 2018 e 2019 chegaram, e foram bem divergentes, mas o amor de Hinata por Sasuke não mudou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdões , era para eu ter postado dia 25 e esqueci. Não tenho uma desculpa plausível. Sinto muito.

_Natal de 2018_

Hinata corria de um lado para o outro, seria a primeira comemoração de Natal que daria em sua casa, seus pais iriam, e poucos primos também. Até mesmo os Uzumaki iriam passar o Natal em sua casa, o que a fazia ficar mais louca ainda. Tinha que sair tudo perfeito, afinal os amigos estavam saindo de casa com três crianças pequenas, uma criança de colo, e Sakura estava grávida do 5° filho. A Hyuuga chegou a duas conclusões, Naruto e Sakura se amavam demais, e que se dependesse deles a taxa de natalidade do país subiria.

― Hina. ― sentiu um toque em seu ombro. ― Amor, descansa.

― Não dá, há tantas coisas para fazer. Hoje tudo tem que ser perfeito. ― realmente queria descansar. 

Acordou cedo para arrumar um lugar para acomodar toda a família dos amigos, sua família morava na mesma cidade, então não era preciso que ficassem. Para o desespero de Sasuke, ele foi convidado (obrigado) a ficar em sua casa também para ajudar com as visitas. As crianças Uzumaki amavam brincar com ele, então lá estava. A intenção do casal seria passar o Natal de novo na casa de Sai, ele era amigo de Shino, mas era amigo de Sasuke também. Porém Ino, a esposa de Sai, detestava Hinata pelo Natal retrasado, seu ódio aumentou por saber que ela terminou com Shino e começou a namorar o Uchiha. Surgiram rumores horríveis sobre traição, isso fez a perolada ficar mal, entretanto passaria por cima de tudo desde que o namorado pudesse comemorar entre amigos. Só que Ino foi mais rápida e deu a entender que Sasuke seria bem vindo a confraternizar se fosse sozinho, só restou a ele recusar gentilmente, e agora estavam organizando a primeira ceia do casal.

Mesmo estando constrangida com aquela série de fofocas contra si, Hinata entendeu que fez por merecer o rancor de Ino, e que realmente era estranho a aproximação e namoro dos dois, mesmo que eles não tivessem feito nada de errado. 

― Ficou meio distante, o que foi? ― tomou um leve susto ao ouvir o namorado.

― Não foi nada. ― abraçou o namorado, e colocou a cabeça em seu peito. E então Sasuke soube que havia acontecido algo, e ela sabia que ele sabia, mas nenhum deles ousaram a falar nada.

― Acho melhor eu ir buscar a trupe. ― se afastou levemente.

― Tudo bem, vai lá.

― E… ― tocou em sua pele macia. ― Não se culpe demais.

― Tentarei.

Então Sasuke se aproximou e deu um selar leve em seus lábios macios, morango, esse era o sabor do gloss preferido dela. Por causa de Hinata, ele amava morangos, entre outras mil coisas.

Depois de quase três horas de espera, os amigos e suas crianças chegaram lotando a casa, era tanta alegria, que todos os pensamentos ruins foram jogados para longe, tão longe quanto o celular de Sasuke indo parar no seu quintal quando as crianças resolveram que iriam brincar com ele. Sentia que estava tudo certo.

― Então? Falta mais algo? ― mesmo estando grávida. Sakura tinha uma disposição invejável.

― Sim, eu ainda… ― foi interrompida pela campainha.

Penso em pedir ao namorado, mas no exato momento ele e Naruto estavam sendo amarrados com a corda de pular de uma das crianças.

― Já volto. ― disse a amiga.

De todas as pessoas que esperava ao abrir a porta, jamais imaginaria encontrar Shino com aquela cara de paspalho de sempre. Ele até que estava mais bonito, óculos novo, roupa nova, cheiroso, em sua época de namoro mal perfume usava, era um novo Shino, mas não enchia os olhos de Hinata.

― Shino? O que está fazendo aqui?

― Vim falar com você.

― Pode falar. ― olhou para trás, afim de ver se estava tudo bem, então decidiu sair de casa e fechar a porta.

― Posso entrar? Está frio.

― Não pode não, fale aqui mesmo. ― o Aburame sentiu o baque, ela nunca tinha o tratado assim antes.

― Eu queria falar sobre nós.

― Bem, acho que tudo ficou resolvido no passado.

― Não ficou, você ao menos me deu a chance de pensar.

― Pensar no quê? ― ficou estarrecida. ― Tudo o que eu fiz quando estava ao seu lado foi te dar uma chance, eu relevei tudo o que possa imaginar, todas as suas faltas comigo. Não finja que não sabe, eu perdoei literalmente tudo, agora você me diz que eu não te dei chance de pensar? Eu apenas terminei com você, não pedi sua opinião sobre. E não lembro de você ter contestado nada quando eu tomei a decisão de pôr um fim na gente, me parecia bem feliz até.

― Não é que eu estava feliz, só não sabia reagir.

― Não soube reagir? Você gritou "Já vai tarde!" quando eu saí da sua casa. ― Shino empalideceu. ― Achou que eu não tinha escutado? Bem, acho que já pode ir agora. ― virou para entrar.

― Não terminei. ― segurou em seu braço fino.

― Você terminou sim. ― Sasuke apareceu na porta, e era tudo o que a perolada não queria. ― Com que direito você vem importunar a minha namorada? 

― Ela era minha na época que você foi dar em cima, agora eu não posso fazer o mesmo?

― Ninguém deu em cima de mim Shino, já chega.

― Melhor você calar a sua boca antes de difamar a Hinata.

― E o que você vai fazer?

Sasuke avançou em um soco no rosto do Aburame antes que Hinata pudesse pensar. E tudo virou uma confusão, os dois rolando pelo quintal cheio de neve, Naruto correndo para tentar separar, as crianças gritando, e os vizinhos ligando para a polícia.

×

― Por favor, não se mexa. ― Hinata colocou as mãos levemente em seu peito. ― Quer algo?

― Água. ― falou arrastado, do melhor jeito que conseguiu.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca foi um homem da guerra, jamais, por isso quando tentou acertar um soco em Shino, os punhos ficaram no ar. Mas levou uma cabeçada e caiu no chão, naquele momento o Aburame foi para cima dele com tudo, e ele Sasuke mais apanhou do que bateu. Até Naruto apanhou junto, o fato dos dois serem atrapalhados e Shino ser brigão só piorou para o lado dos amigos. A briga acabou um pouco antes da polícia chegar quando Hinata deu vassouradas na cabeça do ex. Agora estavam lá na emergência, e um policial se encontrava no corredor para fazer a interrogação.

― Como ele está? ― perguntou com dificuldades.

― Quem? Naruto?

― Não, Shino. Eu o machuquei muito?

Pobre Sasuke, mal fez alguns arranhões, os únicos machucados que o ex namorado teve foi das vassouradas que tomou, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Tinha que dar alguma alegria ao namorado, ele estava literalmente todo quebrado e com marcas roxas no rosto.

― É óbvio, você foi para cima dele feito um animal. Eu me assustei, não sabia que você era tão forte. ― respondeu fingindo estar impressionada.

― Você realmente achou? ― seus olhos brilharam.

― Sim, você poderia ter matado ele.

― Não tenho culpa se ele foi lá se meter com a minha namorada.

― Verdade, amor, controle mais a sua força. ― fez um carinho na cabeça de Sasuke, enquanto ele contava como derrubou Shino.

E então a Hyuuga ouviu pacientemente o namorado narrando parte da briga como se ela não tivesse presenciado tudo. No futuro ele descobriria que o rival mal se machucou, mas não seria a perolada que ia ser a desmancha prazeres.

_Natal de 2019_

Não havia muito a dizer, estavam trancados em casa, olhando para a TV com os olhos vagos. Apenas fingindo uma calma que não existia, nenhum dos dois queria falar, nem havia mais o que dizer, tudo já tinha sido dito entre os dias que se seguiram. Naquele Natal não havia viagem, família, amigos, nem sorrisos, só um grande vazio, estavam de luto pela morte de Itachi.

Itachi e Sasuke não eram irmãos que viviam grudados, também não eram irmãos que se estranhavam, nos momentos que podiam estar juntos era bom, tinham a mesma aura, quase a mesma visão sobre a vida e o futuro.

Vida e futuro porém não combinavam mais com o nome Itachi.

Na metade de 2019 descobriram que ele estava muito doente, a doença veio rápida se alastrando pelo corpo e a cada dia definhando Itachi e a família Uchiha, em todos os momentos Sasuke esteve ao lado do irmão, e Hinata ao lado dos dois. O casal fazia visitas ao hospital várias vezes por semana, a perolada sempre deixava o tudo mais ameno, fazia de tudo para não deixar o clima pesar, Itachi também dava o seu melhor para não deixar o irmão muito mal, ele já sabia o que iria acontecer.

Foram meses torturantes até a notícia chegar no dia 22 de dezembro, no fundo todos já esperavam o que fosse acontecer, mas a notícia não os deixou menos tristes e surpresos, a vida era um sopro.

Era difícil, difícil continuar a vida sem o irmão, era para ser um dia feliz, e Sasuke se perguntava se um dia poderia se reerguer, sentiu um aperto caloroso em suas mãos, olhou para o lado e encontrou os olhos cheios de amor da garota mais especial do mundo. Deitou a cabeça em seus ombros e lágrimas começaram a sair sem permissão. E enquanto chorava, ela não disse nada, e o Uchiha se sentiu grato por isso, ela o conhecia como ninguém, em qualquer momento difícil sabia que com Hinata que poderia sempre contar. Naquele Natal não houve ceia especial, luzes, músicas, presentes, mas havia amor, então sabia que poderia seguir em frente.

×

_Natal de 2020_

O último Natal a fez pensar que deveria ficar e dar uma comemoração melhor para o namorado, aquele era o primeiro ano de morte do irmão, e estaria sozinho. No entanto Sasuke quase a botou à força dentro do avião. Era o que ele queria, queria que ela vivesse tudo isso, não escondia em nenhuma ligação o quanto estava amando, mas sempre que estava conhecendo um lugar novo, lembrava o quão bom seria ter alguém para partilhar, e sua cabeça voava longe e ela ia buscar um certo alguém. 

― Sasuke, eu queria tanto que estivesse aqui. ― olhou para a janela. ― Se eu te chamar, você vem?

A campainha do seu quarto tocou fazendo seu coração pular, a boca secou, e suas mãos tremeram, não conseguia raciocinar direito, levantou as pressas da cadeira e sua perna bambeou, mal soube como chegou até a porta. Abriu em um rompante ao ouvir a campainha ser tocada mais uma vez.

― Senhorita, seu jantar. ― é claro, um funcionário do hotel, estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos que esqueceu do jantar que tinha pedido.

― Obrigada. ― abriu um pouco mais a porta e deixou o funcionário montar a mesa, enquanto sentia um bolo formar na garganta. Depois de terminado, o funcionário desejou-lhe boas festas e a deixou.

Seus olhos de pérolas, logo encheram de lágrimas, e antes que pudessem verter em oceanos, o telefone tocou. Era uma chamada em vídeo de Sasuke.

― Feliz Natal! ― estavam todos ali, Naruto, Sakura, as crianças e é claro, Sasuke.

― Pessoal… ― respondeu com a voz fraca.

― O que aconteceu? Estava chorando? ― o loiro perguntou.

― Naruto, para de ser fofoqueiro. ― a de cabelos rosados brigou.

― Mas eu só quis saber…

― Pessoal, podem dar licença rápido? ― a contragosto, cada um se despediu e deixaram só os dois. ― O que foi, hein?

― Eu só estava sentindo a sua falta.

― Hina. ― suspirou. ― Eu também sinto a sua, não pensei que fosse tão difícil.

― Você que me mandou vir. 

― Porque ia ser bom para você, e está sendo. Logo, logo você vai estar de volta. Olha quantas coisas legais você já fez nesse tempo de viagem.

E realmente mais uma vez ele tinha razão, tinha feito coisas incríveis, visitado lugares que jamais imaginou, conheceu pessoas e ideias novas, aquela experiência enriqueceu a sua vida.

― Mas queria estar com vocês agora.

― E nós queríamos que estivesse aqui. ― olhou para os lados rapidamente verificando se não havia ninguém por perto. ― Escuta, Sakura está grávida de novo e daqui a pouco ela vai contar para o Naruto. ― falou baixo.

― Eles não param? ― se assustou com a fertilidade e ânimo do casal. Como eles conseguiam tempo para fazer mais um filho tendo 5 para criar?

― Aparentemente não. Vou gravar a reação dele para você.

― Obrigada. ― sorriu pequeno. ― Então, você realmente vem me ver em janeiro?

― É óbvio, as passagens já estão compradas. Devemos preparar o nosso roteiro de passeio.

― Eu já fiz.

― Que eficiente, quando… ― foi interrompido pelos sobrinhos postiços o chamando para brincar. 

Tentou a todo custo se livrar das crianças, mas elas estavam irredutíveis, queriam brincar. Perturbaram tanto a ligação que a Hyuuga decidiu encerrar.

―Então eu acho melhor a gente desligar. Já é madrugada aí, não?

― Sim, bem tarde, mas as crianças não param.

― Verdade…

― Bem, feliz Natal meu amor.

― Feliz Natal, eu queria estar aí com você.

― Eu também.

― Amo você.

― Amo mais.

Logo os dois desligaram, se falassem mais, um deles ia explodir em lágrimas. O sabor amargo ainda estava na sua boca, mas a perolada conseguiu ficar um pouco melhor depois de ver o namorado. De todos os feriados que passaram juntos, os últimos dois anos foram os mais difíceis, porém tudo fazia parte do seu processo de amadurecimento, falar com Sasuke fez ela se sentir mais forte e motivada para continuar em Paris. Mesmo distante, ela sabia que em algum lugar do mundo havia uma pessoa que a amava.

E quem sabe, no Natal do ano seguinte eles não voltariam a Paris juntos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, um ótimo 2021.

**Author's Note:**

> No dia 24 ou 25 faço a última postagem da história.
> 
> (:


End file.
